Transformers Magic Stone
by Lady Artemis Cosmos
Summary: Three girls with powers unknown to themselves team up with the autobots against the decepticons. They accidental bring along allies for both sides.


Lady Artemis Cosmos Lady Nike Juniper  
  
Transformers Armada Transformers Robots in Disguise Other Worlds (later) Original Characters  
  
Artemis = Serenity Nike = Jullian Starscream = Jennifer Yamikin = James Hikarikin = Jerome Sideburn (from RID) = Mike  
  
Prologue "What in the World is Happening?"  
  
Three girls ran silently through a cemetery heading toward one of the mausoleums in the back. When the girls reached the mausoleum, one of them took out a silver key with a strange symbol on it. She stuck the key in a whole the wall. Turning the key she opened a secret door. The other two girls followed the one with the key down a set of stairs that was behind the hidden door.  
"We should be there soon, Nike."  
"Are you sure it is such a good idea to show my sister the camber?" asked Nike.  
"Yes, we need your sister's stone to open the altar in the camber. After all we found her stone in there if you remember," said Artemis.  
"Hey are we almost there? It's getting lighter up ahead," said Starscream.  
"Jennifer, Be quiet, Serenity has to concentrate on finding the hole in the wall to open the door to the camber," said Jullian.  
"Thank you Nike but I already found it," replied Artemis.  
The three girls went through the door into a camber that seemed to have been hollowed out of a deep reddish- brown stone. In the center of the camber sat a round stone altar with three round depressions in its surface. The depressions were about the size of a half dollar coin. Each of the three girls walked to one of the depressions. Each took off a necklace with a stone pedant. The one belonging to Jullian was yellow topaz with a thunder bolt on it. The one belonging to Serenity was clear diamond with a crescent moon on it. The one belonging to Jennifer was red ruby with a flame on it. Each placed their stone in the depressions in front of them.  
Suddenly light flared from underneath the stones. There were columns of light, white, yellow, and red. The columns merged and flew of the top of the camber and outside to another place altogether.  
  
  
  
Hotshot was playing Carlos in poker. Right now Carlos was winning. They were using Reese Cups for poker chips.  
"Ha- ha, I won again. Hotshot your not very good at this are you?" asked Carlos.  
"Very funny I never played a game like this before," replied Hotshot.  
"Hotshot, Should you really be doing that right now? There is work to do, you know," said Red Alert as he saw Hotshot and Carlos sitting there.  
"Aw, Come on Red Alert, can we take a break for a while from work?" asked Carlos.  
"Now you know------"Red Alert was cut off as he starting to glow a pale orange color. "What's going on?"  
"Ahhhhhhh!" screamed Alexis as she started floating in the air toward the ceiling.  
"Hang on, Alexis, I'll get you," said Optimus Prime as he came into the room. It did not work. He started glowing too. Then all the Autobots were floating toward the ceiling and disappeared.  
  
  
  
Megatron was on his throne when he noticed that his Deciepticons were glowing and floating around the base.  
"What are you idiots doing?" he yelled.  
"Sir we can't get down!" said Demolisher.  
"Well idiot what do you expect me to do?"  
"Sir, the energy that has the others trapped seems to come from another dimension," said YamiKin as he ran up to the throne.  
"Well thank you for the information, but do you know a way to stop it?"  
"No sir I can not identify the energy signal."  
"What is happening?"  
"The energy has taken us captive also, sir."  
"Oh great, Prime you will pay for this, whatever it is!"  
  
  
  
HikariKin gathered all of his minicons to surround him. He had felt the energy as it entered the dimension. He knew that it would reach and retrieve all transformers in the area of the Earth Solar System. The energy had three distinct signatures but the three were blended together to make the energy stronger. As the energy surrounded him, he felt a pull back toward the portal that the energy had come through.  
  
  
  
HikariKin found himself once again floating near Neptune. 'So this other dimension must be very similar to our own.'  
  
  
  
Megatron and the Deciepticons found themselves sitting on the moon in dust.  
"Where are we?"  
"Sir, we are on the moon in the same dimension that energy came from."  
  
  
  
"Ow, remind me to never to go near an Autobot that is glowing and floating," said Carlos as he sat up. He was sitting on Red Alert who was still lying down.  
"Carlos, would you mind moving?"  
"Sure Red Alert."  
"Where are we?" asked Rad.  
"You are at the Autobot base," replied TAI, "May I asked who you are?"  
  
  
  
"Aw, it did nothing. You two said it would do something," whined Jennifer.  
"Well actually it did do something, it glowed," replied Serenity.  
"Well it's late. We should head home," said Jullian. 


End file.
